Vows
by solusssss
Summary: They were both held under the vow of silence. He for his family. She for him. And this was just a snippet of their beginning.


**Who has two thumbs, and binged their entire childhood show just to relive the amazingness and one of the original OTPs?**

 _ **This girl!**_

 **Still working on my other story… but… in the meantime…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**

* * *

"Pucca!" Uncle Dumpling called, holding a bowl of steaming noodles. He scanned the tables. "Now, where'd she run off to?"

A small, cute seven-year-old skipped among the diners, humming to herself. Her twin buns of hair bobbed with each step, and the skirt of her lovely, red dress flowed behind her. Wearing a pair of white stockings, it lead downwards to black flats. At the sound of her name, she turned to her guardian and ambled right up to him. The chef smiled, "There you are! One more dish to serve, and you're free to go!"

Pucca nodded, before snatching up the fresh noodles from his hands. She hurriedly set it in front of the customer, then returned to her uncle. He only sweated, "What's the rush, Pucca? You have to be careful when you're serving. You might trip and drop the food!"

She only regarded him lightly. Clasping her hands together, hearts floated over her head at the thought of a peculiar someone. Linguin stepped out of the kitchen, "I think she's just excited to see the new boy that moved here. Garu, was it?"

"Oh, of course!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed, while Pucca was left to blush in her hands. Ho made his appearance, "I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner. He is the reason she does not speak anymore, after all."

"Not that that's a bad thing!" Linguin quickly added at the sight of their momentarily embarrassed niece. It was… odd, to say the least, but it was her decision, and they did not want to sadden her with any strictness. She beamed and giggled, before heading towards the large doors.

"Pucca, wait!"

She turned around, only to find her uncles with a single oyster pail. Uncle Dumpling motioned for her to take it, "He might be hungry. I heard that he trains nonstop."

Pucca bounced giddily and seized the take-out box. After hugging her guardians briefly, she sped out the door in search of the ninja boy.

Although, her sprint only lasted a second, since she realized she had no idea where he may be. She scoured through Sooga Village, before coming to an idea. He must be at the Turtle Training Hall!

It is where she first saw him, after all, when she went to visit Ching that one faithful day. Pucca bolted to her next destination.

"Garu?" the eight-year-old girl tapped her chin. Her dual braids followed her head as she surveyed the dojo. The neat, little egg atop her crown threatened to fall, yet it somehow didn't. "He was here earlier sparring Abyo. He must've went home. I didn't even notice."

Pucca pouted. Ching smiled sympathetically, "It's okay, Pucca. I'm sure he'll warm up to us more as time goes by. You know, I feel bad for him sometimes when I see him; he looks lonely."

Thinking for a moment, Pucca nodded in agreement. She smiled in gratitude and decided to search elsewhere.

Which is why she had arrived at the edge of the forest. Sure, the sun was painting the sky a vibrant yellow and orange that gradually faded in a dark blue. And sure, she was just a little bit scared out of her wits of travelling alone into territory that she hadn't dared to step into before. But the thought of her poor crush out in the woods, alone and tired and hungry, dismissed all of her frightened thoughts. With resolution, she marched right into the woods.

She tilted her head side to side, wondering if her hunches were correct. He wasn't anywhere in the village, and he shouldn't have left, so where else would he be?

Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the coverage of nature and landed in front of her. Shocked, she stumbled backwards, landing on her bum, but keeping a firm grip on her package. It only took a moment, but she recognized the ninja's face, and also the sword being pointed at her.

Garu evaluated her rapidly, before putting away his sword. He had been on his way home until he sensed that he was not alone. Although, the discovery was less than astounding. She was only that girl that was friends with… that other girl from the training hall. The nine-year-old questioned her with his eyes, before looking up at the darkening sky. The two were already deep in the forest, but, unlike Pucca, he was already familiar with his surroundings, and therefore, not afraid. Not like he was afraid of much things, anyway. However, he could see the blatant fear in her visage.

She stood up, but looked down in a bashful manner. One foot scratched the other, attempting to rid her of anxiety. Garu only looked at her boredly, despite the subtle feeling of curiosity gnawing at him.

Once she mustered up enough of her courage, she outstretched her hands. The gift of food was presented before his very eyes. He blinked in confusion, looking from the shy girl to the item in her hands. With slight suspicion, he slowly accepted the oyster pail and opened it up. The delicious aroma instantly invaded his nose, and he felt his mouth water. Licking his lips, he closed the package and bowed in gratitude. She only giggled and sighed happily, hearts flying above her head. Her glee hadn't lasted long, due to the increasing volume of eerie nighttime noises.

Garu checked the sky, and was met with a wide range of twinkling stars. The shadows of the woods seemed to creep closer to the young pair. What was most noticeable, however, was the girl trying to conceal her fear. He supposed that there was another way to show his thanks, and it opened up right before him.

Grabbing her hand, he tugged her behind him as he walked on. All traces of trepidation were erased from her face. The only thing left was overwhelming joy, much to his bewilderment. He decided that escorting her out of the woods was both honorable and appropriate. The girl took the chance to scoot just the tiniest bit closer to him, enjoying the warmth he radiated.

Alas, they finally exited the forest, and she could imagine her uncles all swollen with worry about her location. Pressured to be quick, she hatched a plan to return his thoughtfulness. Like lightning, she embraced him tightly, and pressed her lips against his smooth cheek. All at once, her heart raced faster, her face heated up like a fire, and even more hearts exploded into the air. And as brisk as it occurred, it ended.

He had pushed her away out of reflex. A surprised look took over, and, much to his dismay, a light blush dusted it.

Cautiously, he backed away and held his hands up defensively, in case he was to be _attacked_ again. She only giggled and waved goodbye, before turning on her heel and skipping to her home. Garu blinked, puzzled, until he heard his stomach growl. After skimming the box for the name of the restaurant, he fled home to eat the treat. The warmth from his face was enough to fight off the cold of the night.

* * *

 **Originally meant to be a multi-chapter story with plot and developing romance, but keeping it as a oneshot. I'm afraid I may not receive enough support for the fic, since the fandom is quite small ;-;**

 **In some miraculous case that I do, for some reason, garner enough support, then I will rewrite the summary, extend this chapter, and the story overall. Then the title would make more sense xc!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
